The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Purple Hazexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Purple Hazexe2x80x99 is the product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedschia hybrids for cut flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989 and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri variety known as xe2x80x98Cameoxe2x80x99, seed parent (unpatented), with a Zantedeschia sprengeri variety knows as xe2x80x98Best Goldxe2x80x99, pollen parent (unpatented). xe2x80x98Purple Hazexe2x80x99 was originated in 1995 by the inventor in ""t Zand, The Netherlands, as one flowering plant among the progeny of the stated cross. xe2x80x98Cameoxe2x80x99 has pink colored spathes and xe2x80x98Best Goldxe2x80x99 has yellow colored spathes, while xe2x80x98Purple Hazexe2x80x99 has purple colored spathes with yellow edges.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Purple Hazexe2x80x99 by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in August 1995 in ""t Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Purple Hazexe2x80x99 which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Purple spathe with a yellow edge;
2. Purple/yellow spadix;
3. Number of inflorescences per tuber.